guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Panic
Guildwars.com shows this as being updated to 10..25 as of August 25th 2005. Although it has been changed twice to this new value it has also twice been reverted back. Is this because the update has not occurred yet, not occurred as stated on the web site or some other reason? Thanks --Blastz 10.50 27 Aug 05 (BST) :I believe that they stated the change incorrectly on the web site (or at least differently from how they implemented it) and that instead of 10..25 it is actually 10..22. But I'm not 100% certain (I'm also not the one who reverted your edit tho. :P ) --Rainith 20:06, 27 Aug 2005 (EST) ::The range used in the updates is 0...15 (for reasons unknown). The range we use here, since it's the one shown in game, is 0...12. --Fyren 20:08, 27 Aug 2005 (EST) :Thanks for the reply, I was not worried who did it, I just wondered what was wrong :) I just realised that the web site was wrong when I compared my in game values with the web site. --Blastz 11.12 27 Aug 05 (BST) I am not sure if this is an elite skill or not. I haven't got it myself, and on a different site (guildwars.ogaming.com) it was not listed as elite; yet it is on our list of elite skills. --Thumper 03:50, 16 Jun 2005 (EST) :Just checked it: Panic is an elite skill. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 23:36, 27 Aug 2005 (EST) ::84.175 to the rescue, two and a half months later! --Fyren 00:16, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) So, what's going on with the related skills on this page? I looked around and couldn't find a standard, should we make one, or just remove all the extra bits on this page and bring it back down to what's currently standard? --CrazyTreeBoy 16:40, 22 May 2006 (PST) The new counter? I myself have always pondered over a counter to ball builds. Perhaps this is the answer? We all got a good taste of the "nearby" area during the Nightfall PvP weekend number one... ****in' dervishes... anywho there's a high chance that the entire party is going to contract it (If a ball build!), but most balanced builds won't ask for such a thing from their mesmer, worrying more about typical energy denial as oppossed to annihalating bunched groups... big problem is the energy cost, but if one could find a way around it (All inspiration + this? Possible... but unlikely.) this would make a viable build. I'm not one to focus on fixing up a build to do this sort of thing, but perhaps this could be a challenge to all you "original" gamers? -Daedric Avenger Oh thats easy, just energizing wind, 10 second is freakin' long too. Lol you could have one crazy mix of hexes, panic, conjur nightmare, and still be able to cast em every time they come up!. Follow up with suffering for covers on all the panics :P (Not a fifty five 09:31, 27 September 2006 (CDT)) with the new 1/4 cast this is awesome, inflict -2 e-degen on a whole party (on 6 people that means -12 e-degen, which is 121 energy drained, over a whole party, at 16 dom) that is nearly impossible to interrupt (1/4 sec + FC = lol, try and interrupt this) and can be kept up indefinitely, the only problem is cover hexes, its hard to cover an entire team, but you can always use Suffering, even though it is 15e, which means a total 40 energy, but the ability to drain (or deny) 121 energy is MAD) throw in Ether Phantom on Monks too, and you have OMGWTF material 12:59, 18 November 2006 (CST) Pure Evil! This one is just EVIL against some people, you lower their energy to where they can only use signets to help them and you take that away from them! i love it! Maybe a note should be made that it's particularly effective against warriors, since it cuts off their energy regen, and punishes them for using Heal Signet, or any other signets. All this love, but... Does anybody use this skill, seriously? I have yet to see people use it. It is good; why don't I see it more often? :How long it takes to cap. Either way you have to beat prophicies to cap it. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 17:04, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::It's fairly popular as of mid-june. Signet of Humility, Signet of Devotion, Rez Signet and others are often integrated into builds, and hexes are strong in the current metagame, so it isn't hard to get cover hexes. Craw 13:29, 22 June 2007 (CDT) This skill is too conditional. For 12 seconds, target foe and all nearby foes suffer -2 Energy degeneration and take 10...68...82 damage whenever they cast a Spell or use a Signet. The new ss for mesmers, hf. :p 87.189.203.100 20:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Me/E how about mesmer / ele using glyph of lesser enery and some water magic hex as a cover? rust springs to mind, or even deep freeze. that brings two 25 energy spells down to 30 energy (and 5 from glyph). if this hexed my whole team for 26 seconds i would definatly panic. :DF=long cast time. Panic would easily be stripped before you can pull it off. The two spells have no synergy together, and using Rust and Panic together is just wrong. - Krowman (talk • ) 18:34, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Using Glyph of Lesser Energy to power it is a good idea however. DarkMishkin 18:52, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Yup, or Auspicious Incantation, though I personally hate that skill. - Krowman (talk • ) 18:58, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::AI is pretty much a must with this now imo, 25e, very short recharge in relation to duration... ticks all the boxes. Phool 14:49, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Steve Martin Does anyone else see that the guy looks like Steve Martin? MasterSaji 03:38, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Completely random...but now that u mention it...it kinda does!--Manbeast15 11:06, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::lol, there is indeed a resemblance. but i doubt that this was meant to be...which reference should this be? — Zerpha The Improver 09:00, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::DUDE STEVE MATRIN 71.243.25.69 09:54, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Nah. Steve Martin has hair..and smaller eyebrowns.--74.114.224.156 17:04, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Hey... It does look like Steve Martin. Maybe he just covered his hair with hands? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 02:42, 18 September 2007 (CDT) I think it looks more like Gandhi without glasses, no wait, he's dropped his glasses and panicking.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 05:15, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Gotta love this icon From the skills I can remember, I find this icon to be the most amusing and funny one. --Alf's Hitman 01:11, 3 October 2008 (UTC) : :AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! —Dr Ishmael 01:34, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Strangely, he looks happy if you use the hi-res icon. (T/ ) 01:40, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Update So yea. This skill is now hilariously amusing to use on bunched up things. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 12:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I love it. Everytime I now use another elite in PVP I find myself wishing I had Panic. Is this another Visions of Regret? 3Form 16:10, May 26, 2010 (UTC)